Lost And Found (Truth Series 3)
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Sequal to The Sorcerer's Friend. Antvenom and his friends go on an adventure around Coal Town looking for Ant's past. Includes: Antvenom, CaptainSparklez, and xRpMx13. Contains Sparkant. Rated T just to be safe.
1. 1: Turning Around?

**A/N: This is the sequal to The Sorcerer's Friend which is the sequal to Facing The Truth. Basically what I'm saying is that if you haven't read either of them ypu may be a bit confused.**

**To those who have read them I have IMPORTANT info to tell you before you read this one. This takes place at the same time as The Sorcerer's Friend.**

**Sorry the first chapter is really short but I'll be posting chapter 2 on New Years Eve/Day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Ant stared at the ground lost in thought while the other seven; Jerome, Mitch, Ian, Ryan, Sparklez, Bodil, and the mudkip; had a debate on what is better X-run or regular parkour. They all sat in a small clearing in the forest eating lunch. They had decided to take a break from their journey and rest. After all they still have a day and a half before they'd reach their destination: Craft City.

"Hey Ant are you felling okay?" Mitch asked.

"Wha?" Ant looked to Mitch as he came back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Mitch asked again. "You've been spacing out."

"Yeah, just thinking," he replied.

"About what?" Jerome asked.

"Eden and Aden. I feel like I've met them before."

"Really!? Where!?"

"Back there in Coal Town."

"Well you met Aden there but you met Eden back at the base right?" Ian questioned.

"I meant before the last week or so. I feel like I've known them for years since I was just a little kid" Ant clarified.

"How do you not know if you've met them before?" Quentin asked.

Ant sighed. "I didn't tell anyone the other night because it's kind of a touchy subject for me but I have amnesia." A few gasps were heard as Ant continued. "I don't remember much from before I lived in Craft City err... back then it was Machinima Town wasn't it?"

"Wait slow down for a minute!" Mitch exclaimed. "What you're telling us is that you don't remember much of anything before meeting us?" Ant nodded. "Okay, so you think that you may have been to that town at so point in your past?" Another nod.

"Hey do you think that you could remember your past if you want back there?" Quentin asked.

"I don't know," Ant replied. "It might be possible but there's no way to know for sure."

"Yes there is," Bodil objected.

"Dude you gotta go back!" Jerome agreed.

"But-" Ant tried to protest but was cut off by Mitch.

"We can handle everything in Craft City while you, Ryan, and Mr. Sparkleypants go back to Coal Town."

"You sure?"

"Yeah buddy!"

"Come on, Ant, it's worth a shot isn't ?" Sparklez asked trying to convince him to go back.

"I suppose," Ant mumbled thoughtfully.

"Well then, what are we waiting fir!?" Ryan asked sarcastically as he grabbed Ant's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go!"

"Alright." Ant smiled. "See you guys later!" Ant waved to the rest of the group as he, Ryan, and Sparklez started down the path back to Coal Town.


	2. 2: Treehouse

**Sparklez' POV**

"So where should we start?" I asked upon reaching our destination of Coal Town.

"I don't know," Ryan answered me before we both turned Ant.

He looked around the town for a few moments . "There." He pointed to a jungle just outside of town. "Let's start there."

"You wanna start looking for your memory _there_," Ryan asked him. "It's a _jungle_."

"Yeah but it feels like the most familiar place around here." Ant explained.

"Alright, let's go then."

We trudged through the jungle for ten minutes until we found an old treehouse. It's old enough to have vines growing over it but not old enough to be completely covered in them. The structure is small, made mostly of wood, and looks unfinished. For now it's just a single room sitting on one of the lower branches of a jungle tree. The corners of the treehouse are made of cobblestone and the roof is made of stone slabs. There are holes in the wall that were most likely left for windows or doors to add more to the simple treehouse.

"Should we find a w-" I cut myself off when I turned to face my two friends. Ryan is gazing up at the treehouse like I was just moments ago. However Ant is frozen in place staring at nothing. His eyes are glazed over as if he's in some kind of trance. "Ant, are you okay?"

Hearing the concern in my voice Ryan turned his attention to our frozen friend as well. "Hey Ant, you okay man?" He rested his hand on Ant's shoulder but he still doesn't respond. "Ant! Hey Antvenom!" Ryan called waving his blocky hand in front of Ant's face. We continued trying to get his attention and snap him out of his trance. Then suddenly he collapsed.

"Taylor!"

**Ant's POV**

"So where should we start?" Sparklez asked as we walked into Coal Town.

"I don't know," Ryan replied. Then they both turned to me, obviously looking for an answer.

I gazed around town trying to find a good spot to start searching for my memory. I was just about to suggest going to the town hall and talking to the mayor when my gaze landed on a jungle just outside the town. "There," I decide pointing to the jungle. "Let's start there."

"You wanna start looking for your memory _there_," Ryan question me. "It's a _jungle_."

"Yeah but it feels like the most familiar place around here."

"Alright, let's go then."

We traveled deep into the dense jungle. We stopped once we came upon a tree with a small treehouse resting on one of its branches. But then I noticed that one moment the treehouse was there and the next it was gone.

_"Ant, do you think this is far enough from town?" A small boy standing next to me asked._

_"Yeah, this should be far enough," I replied. "Where do you want to build it?"_

_"Right there." He pointed at a low branch of the tree directly in front of us._

_"Okay!" I smiled down at the boy who couldn't have been more than a year or two younger than me. "Race ya there!" I called out as I started running for the tree._

_"No fair Ant! You got a head start!" The boy cried out running after me._

_"Who said I was playing fair?" I retorted as I used the vines on the tree trunk to help me climb it._

_"Well in that case I'll just use this." I glanced below me only to see the boy holding an ender pearl in his hand aiming it up at the branch._

_"**** don't!" I cried out in fear as I dropped from the tree. Pain shoot up my leg as I landed on the jungle floor bit I didn't care. I just snatched the ender pearl out of his hand before he could throw._

_He grinned. "Why not Ant? It's just an ender pearl. It's not like it's gonna kill me."_

_"Maybe if you were wearing armor it'd be different. __ It takes over half your health w__hen you use an ender pearl and you're not wearing any armor. Plus if you miss you __**will die **__from fall damage!"_

_"Alright then I won't use it."_

_"Thank you." I sighed in relief giving him the ender pearl back._

_"But..." He continued as he pocketed the green sphere. "Only if you race me up the tree fair and square."_

_"Deal." I smiled and held out my hand. _

_He grinned and shook my hand. "Deal."_

_"Ready?" He nodded. "Three."_

_"Two."_

_"One."_

_"Go!"_

I woke up with a start.

"Ant you're awake!" I groaned in response. Ryan's voice sounded ten times louder than normal and my head was pounding. I shielded my eyes as I caught a glimpse of sunlight that only seemed to make my headache worse. Suddenly the obnoxious light disappeared. I uncovered my eyes to see Sparklez leaning over me. Something was different about him thou. It took me a second to realize that he isn't wearing his usual jacket instead he just wearing his white undershirt. Then I noticed the soft substance under my head protecting it from the harsh ground. 'It must be his jacket.' I smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Ant are you okay?" He asked gently.

"What happened?" I mumbled as I attempt to sit up with the help of Sparklez and Ryan.

"You like zoned out for a few minutes and passed out." Ryan explained.

"Can a little softer? I have a headache."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Thanks."

"Ant what happened while you were zoned out?" Sparklez asked.

"I... I think I remembered something."


	3. 3: Our Secret Place

**Ant's POV**

"Really!?" I wince at Sparklez's loud voice. "Oops, sorry!" He grins sheepishly.

"What'd you remember?" Ryan asks barely containing his excitement.

"Well I think me and someone else were the ones who built that." I point up at the treehouse.

"Who's this 'someone else'?"

"I don't know. I can't remember his name or what he looks like. That part of the memory is sort of fuzzy. I just remember talking to him about building something in the jungle and racing him up that tree." Again, I point to the tree connected to the tree house.

"Do you want to climb up and see what's in there?" Sparklez asks.

I nod and with the help of my two friends stand up on my wobbly legs. "If this is what it's going like every time I remember something, I don't know if I want to remember anything."

My friends laugh. "I'm sure it will get easier," Sparklez reassures me.

"Hopefully." I sigh and take a few steps forward to see if I can still walk properly. I smile as I discover that I can in fact walk like a normal person and not a drunk zombie. Sparklez picks his jacket off the ground, shaking the dirt off in the process. He then ties it around his waist for safe keeping.

The three of us approach the tree slowly and carefully climb up to the treehouse using the thick vines hanging from the massive tree trunk. I reach the treehouse first. I nimbly jump from the vines and through an opening in the nearest wall. I land in a kneeling position with a soft thump. Dust floats up from the floor and swirls in the air around me. I stand up gazing around the small structure only to be consumed by another memory.

_The boy and I laid on our backs as we gazed up through a large hole where the ceiling of the treehouse should be._

"_We don't have enough wood to finish the roof." I told the boy._

"_We could turn what we have left into slabs and just make a flat roof," he suggested. "Then we could sit on top and look at the sky." He stretched his arms out wide as he said the last word as if indicating to how large the vacant blue sea of air is. He then rolled onto his stomach, propped his head up on his hands, and smiled down at me._

_I thought about it for a moment before grinning as well. "Alright while I work on the roof you can put the other stuff down."_

"_Okay!" He shouted scrambling to his feet and running to the crafting table we placed in the center of the room. I slowly got to my feet and followed him._

_As I worked on the roof he put down a large chest, a couple furnaces, and two beds. Once we had both finished our jobs we emptied our inventories into the chest._

"_We forgot sand to make glass for windows," he muttered sadly._

_I looked out one of the holes left for a window and saw the sky darkening. "Well it's too late to go back to town and get some. The sun will be setting soon."_

"_Really!?" He followed my gaze and smiled wide upon seeing the sinking sun low in the sky hidden slightly behind other jungle trees. "Let's go watch the stars come out!" He grabbed my hand and frantically started pulling me behind him as he headed for the rooftop._

"_Geez ****, you didn't have to drag me!" I whined. He just laughed and laid down on his back with his arms and legs spread wide and his gaze focused on the sky above us. I rolled my eyes but smiled non the less as I laid down near him with my hands behind my head._

_"So how are we going to get glass for the windows?" The boy asked. _

_"I don't know. We could try to find a lake nearby that has sand we could smelt," I suggested. _

_"We could always ask our parents for some." _

_I scoffed. "You can ask yours but I already now what mine would say."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My parents don't like me hanging out with you and the others."_

_"Why?"_

_"They think you guys are dangerous." _

_"Why?" He asked again but this time he shouted it. _

_"Because they think that the things we do are too dangerous and risky for us to be doing."_

_"What things?"_

_"Parkour mostly but they also don't like the idea of us traveling back and forth between Coal Town and Border Town." _

_"Well that's to bad for them." He declared._

_I laughed. We grew silently for awhile. Then I suddenly had an idea. "Hey, ****, do we have any cobblestone left?"_

_"Yeah" _

_"Do we have any coal or charcoal?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I want to make stone slabs for the roof instead of this wooden crap."_

_"Okay. What gave you that idea?"_

_"I think it would look better. That and I think I have a sliver in my hand." I explained and sat up so I could examine my hand. I easily found the sliver stuck deep in my palm. After several attempts to pull it out I gave up. "I can't get it out!" I whined._

_The boy sat up next to me gazing at my slightly injured hand. "Here, let me see it," he gently took my hand and held it in front of him. He then carefully removed the sliver. He then inspected my hand for more slivers. Finding none, he released my hand. "There. All better."_

_"Thanks."_

_We sat in a comfortable silence for while. We watch the stars come out, sparkling in the sky as it darkens around them. "Hey Ant."_

_"Yeah."_

_"This place us just for us right? We aren't going to tell anyone about it right? Not even my sister, ****, ****, or *****."_

_"Right! This place is just for us! It's our secret place that no one but us will ever know about."_

_"I'm glad," He mumbled softly followed by a small yawn._

_"Come on, let's get some sleep."_

_"M'kay," he slurs before slowly standing up. I follow suit wincing when I felt a sharp pain in my lower right leg and foot. "You okay?"_

_"I did something to my leg when I jumped off the tree trunk earlier."_

_"Oh." He helped me get up and back into the treehouse. We each got in our individual beds and tried to fall asleep. I thought the boy would have passed out long before me but clearly I was wrong. Just as I'm about to drift off to dreamland he speaks. His voice is soft and quiet yet sincere. "I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_

_"Scaring you and making you hurt your leg."_

_"It's fine. I'm fine. It's in the past now."_

_"But I-"_

_"It's fine, ****. I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you."_

_"Thank you."_

I groan as I slowly awaken from my newly recovered memory. My surroundings are dark but I can tell that I'm on one of the beds in the treehouse. I can barely make out a figure sitting on the floor next to the bed. I faintly see blue eyes staring back at me. "Jordan?"

"Yes, Ant."

"What time is it?"

"After midnight. You should get some sleep."

I look to the only other bed in the small room. There's a small lump under the covers. I'm assuming it's Ryan. "What about you? You need to sleep too."

I can barely make out Sparklez small amused smile through the darkness. "I'll be fine. I'm a half-breed, I don't as much sleep as you and Ryan."

"Mm'kay," I slur the past few hours finally catching up with me making me exhausted. I yawn as Sparklez pulls the red blanket up to my shoulders. "If you're not going to sleep can you lay with me?" I ask shivering under the thin blanket. Sparklez stares at me as if he's having a hard time believing he heard me right. "Please? I'm cold."

"Alright." I make room for him on the bed and he joins me under the covers. He wraps his arms around me while I cuddle into his chest.

"You're really warm."

I can feel Sparklez chest vibrate when he chuckles softly. "Good night, Ant."

"G'night."


	4. 4: What Did I Do?

**Antvenom's POV**

I am the first one to wake up the next morning. Which is funny because Sparklez said he didn't need sleep yet he lies next to me snoring peacefully with his strong arms holding me at my waist. Careful not to wake the older man up, I remove myself from his grasp and get out of the bed. Quietly, I climb to the roof of the treehouse and sit near the edge dangling my legs over the side of the small building. My coal colored eyes travel across the scenery before me. The sun rising from behind the tall jungle trees makes a large river that cuts through the biome glisten brightly. Ocelots and burning monsters are running around on the jungle floor.

"Hey are you okay?" Ryan joins me on the roof.

"Yeah," I lie.

"Ant, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I won't judge you for it," he reassures me.

"I know that. I just don't want to worry you or Sparklez."

"Well you lying and saying you're fine is just going to make us worry more."

"I'm scared," I admit quietly.

"Scared of what?" Sparklez is now awake and on the roof with us. He sits to the right of me copying my position at the edge of the tree house. Ryan does the same on my left.

I shrug. "I don't know. I guess I'm afraid that what I remember about my past will change my relationship with the two of you and everyone else."

"The past doesn't matter, Taylor," Sparklez remarks using my real name. "The past is the past. The only thing that matters is what you do with what you learn about your past. Whether you let it control you and determine what you do in life or if you accept the past for what it is and continue to be the person you are now."

"Yeah, but what if…" I take a deep breath. "What if I killed someone?" For a moment I get really scared to hear the answer because Sparklez suddenly goes quiet and gets this blank look on his face.

"That doesn't matter!" Ryan shouts giving both Sparklez and I a 'don't you dare think like that' look. "The past is the past no matter what happened in it! Whatever the Nether happened in the past stays in the past. People change over time. And that goes for you too, Jordan. I know that neither of you would ever kill someone."

"You're wrong," Sparklez mutters. "I've kil-"

"I don't care!" Ryan interrupts him. "That happened in the past, long before I met you. You're a different person now then you were when you lived with your dad."

Sparklez grimaces. "But that doesn't change what I did or make it right. It also doesn't change the fact that I'm _Herobrine's son._"

"You're nothing like him Sparklez." I smile softly at him. "Sure, you've made mistakes but you learned from them. And now you help people instead of hurt them."

"Thanks." He smiles back. "You know we were supposed to be helping you not me."

"Oh well." I shrug.

"What made you think you might've killed someone anyway?" Ryan questions me.

I sigh. "I had a dream last night but the only thing I remember is the very end. There was this boy, he was probably about eight or so, and he was looking at me."

"I'm confused. How does that make you think you killed someone?"

"It was the look on his face. He… He was scared–no terrified. He was terrified of me."

"Oh.."

"Do you want to stop for now?" Sparklez asks. "We can take a break for today and continue looking for your memories tomorrow."

"No." I shake my head stubbornly. "I've waited long enough. I want to remember my past and find out why that boy was so scared."

"All right. Where do we start?" Ryan asks as he stands.

"I don't know."

My friends laugh. "Why don't we start with what you remembered yesterday when we first got up in the treehouse," Sparklez suggests.

"Well I remembered building this treehouse with someone and hanging out on the roof."

"Well than this treehouse is obviously an important part of your past maybe there's something else in the jungle that's important." Ryan states.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Which direction do you want to go in?"

I stand up and walk to the center of the roof. Once there I stop and slowly turn in a circle taking in everything surrounding the treehouse. "Let's go that way." I point in the direction of the nearest group of jungle trees.

"Lead the way." Ryan mock bows causing Sparklez and I to laugh when he almost falls over.

After approximately two hours of parkouring on jungle tree branches, we run out of trees to parkour on.

"What the Nether! Where did the jungle go!?" Ryan asks.

"Down there," Sparklez answers. He's standing on the edge of the branch and pointing at something below us.

Ryan walks over to him and looks over the edge. "Holy shit!" He mutters in shock and steps back from the edge. He doesn't get very far before he slips and falls forward. Luckily, Sparklez catches Ryan's arm before he tumbles off the branch.

I cry out when my head explodes with pain. I drop to my knees holding my head and praying for the horrible feeling to disappear. I remember a series of unfortunate events and suddenly my dream makes sense.

_The boy and I sit at the end of an adventure map. The boy is complaining that he's bored and that the adventure maps are boring. He convinces me to go parkouring in the jungle. _

_The boy and I are in our still unfinished treehouse waiting for it to stop raining. When it finally does we climb to the roof. _

_The boy and I parkour through the jungle until we come upon a steep drop off called 'Deadman's Cliff'._

_The boy looks over the edge of the cliff. He slips and starts to fall but I catch him before he goes over the edge._

_The boy is frightened by his almost death experience. In order to cheer him up I challenge him to a race back to the treehouse. _

_The boy and I start our race but neither of us make it very far. I scream as I fall from the branch. The boy cries out my name, my real name, and reaches out to grab my hand. He fails. I feel myself collide with the jungle floor before I black out from shock and pain._

_I wake up in a hospital bed. My whole body hurts. The boy is sitting next to me and hugs me once he realizes I'm awake. I ask him who is. His face converts from pure happiness to fear. Tears fill his eyes and he runs away. _

_I sit in the living room of a house with a bunch of my friends. We are introducing ourselves to Eden's brother. When it's my turn to introduce myself a look of hurt and sadness crosses his face but it's gone in an instant._


	5. 5: Feelings

**Sparklez' POV**

Ant, Ryan, and I parkour until we can't see any more jungle trees in front of us. On a whim I walk to the edge of the branch and look down. There is a drop off some fifty to hundred blocks tall. At the bottom of the drop off/cliff is more jungle trees.

"What the Nether! Where did the jungle go!?" Ryan exclaims.

"Down there," I answer, pointing at the bottom of the cliff.

Ryan joins me at the edge of the branch. "Holy shit!" He mutters in shock and takes a step back. He slips in the process and starts to fall forward. I grab his arm and yank him back before he falls off.

Ant screams.

"Taylor!" Ryan and I call out. We are immediately by his side. Ant falls to his knees holding his head in pain. Then as suddenly as it started it's over. Ant stops screaming and his hands fall to his side. I wrap my arms around him gently pulling him into a hug. Tears stream down his face as he leans into my embrace.

"I know why the boy was scared." He mumbles. His voice is hoarse from screaming.

"Taylor stop." I demand softly. "You can tell us later."

He ignores me. "He was scared cause I asked him who he was. He was my best friend and I didn't remember him." He's crying harder now.

"Taylor, stop talking man. You're gonna make yourself sick."

"I.. I know who he is. The boy. I.. I remember his name. It's Aden. I.. I grew up in.. in Coal town with.. with Sky and his.. his cousins." Ant continues through his occasional hiccups. But now that he's gotten that out he stops talking. Eventually he cries himself to sleep.

"Should we head back to the treehouse?" Ryan asks quietly as to not wake Ant.

I gaze down at the young man slumped against my chest dreaming peacefully. "I don't want to drop him."

"Can you teleport?"

"No."

"Can you fly?"

"Yes, actually, I can."

"Alright then. You fly with Ant and I'll parkour back."

"But I don't want you to get hurt either."

"I'll be fine. Besides I'd have to parkour back even if Ant was awake."

"Alright." I agree still somewhat reluctantly. I stand up carrying Ant bridal style. Then we head back in the direction we came from. Ryan jumps from tree to tree and branch to branch. While I fly/hover next to him. I glance down at Ant every so often to make sure his sleep remains undisturbed. Though that may just be an excuse to look at his adorable sleeping face. "Hey Ryan."

"Hmm."

"What would you say if I told I have a crush on Ant?"

"I know."

"What?"

"I already know you have a crush on him. I can tell by the way you look at him. I think you should ask him out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You two would be great together."

"But what if he says no?"

"I highly doubt he will Jordan. I've seen Ant look at you the same way you look at him."

"You really think he'll say yes?"

"Jordan. You'll never know if he'll say yes or no unless you ask him yourself."

"I guess you're right." I sigh.

**Ant's POV**

I slowly open my eyes letting them adjust to the light around me. I groan and sit up. I examine my surrounding carefully. I'm on a bed in the tree house. I attempt to stand but quickly change my mind when my head protests. I sit on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands waiting for my pounding headache to cease. I hear the door open and close but I don't look to see who it is.

"You okay?" It's Jordan.

"Headache," I mumble my reply.

I feel the bed sink next to me. Jordan must have sat down. He pulls me into a side hug. I drop my hands and rest my head on his chest. I close my eyes, silently praying for my raging headache to end.

Once the pounding in my head calms down, I pull away from Jordan, stand up, and stretch my arms above my head. "Ant, can I talk to you about something?" Jordan asks quietly.

"Sure. What's up?" I drop my arms back down.

"Well… What I want to talk to you about… It's kind of important. Like, really important. And I just… I don't want it to ruin our friendship if you don't think the same thing."

I si next to him on the bed. "Jordan. Nothing is going to ruin our friendship. Friends aren't supposed to agree on everything. In fact I believe that disagreements is what makes friendships stronger."

"I know but-"

"Jordan." I cut him off. "You're my friend. I value your opinion and will gladly listen to whatever you have to say, whether I agree with you or not." He's silent for a moment, most likely thinking about what I said. Then he says something so quietly I can hardly hear him and I can't make out what he says. "Could you repeat that?" I ask. "I can't hear you." Jordan speaks again. This time he's louder but he's also speaking in a language I don't know. Which is everything but english. "English please?" I request, repressing a laugh.

"I like you," he says quickly.

"I like you too."

"I mean... I _like like _you." Jordan blushes and stares at the floor.

"Are you saying you have a crush on me?" I tease lightheartedly. I may be teasing him but that doesn't stop the grin that takes over my face.

"Yes," he mumbles quietly.

"Well, guess what..." I lean over and whisper in his ear, "I have a crush on you too." I then kiss his cheek, stand up, and exit the treehouse.


	6. 6: Relationships

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. As a gift to you all I am going to be posting a few chapters here as well as a few one-shots. :)**

**Sparklez' POV**

Did that really just happen? I tentatively hold a hand to my cheek. A giddy smile crosses my face. Did he really just kiss me? My body feels warm with the pleasant feeling of happiness and excitement. He kissed me! He said he likes me! Wait a minute! I have to go after him! I stand quickly and run to the door of the treehouse. I exit the small structure and climb to its roof. Hopefully, he'll be up here. If not, I can use the height to my advantage and spot him somewhere in jungle. He should still be nearby.

I'm in luck. Upon making it on top of the building I see Ant standing in the center of the roof. Ryan sits on the ground next to him. They appear to be talking about something but their conversation comes to an end when they notice my presence.

"Hey, Jordan!" Ryan greets enthusiastically with a small wave of his hand.

"Hi," I reply somewhat awkwardly. I really don't mind that he's up here. He already knows how I feel. However, his presence does make it a little harder for me to get out what I want to say.

"Everything alright?" Ant asks. He must see my conflicted feeling reflected by the look on my face.

"I uh.. I um.. Ant.." I trip and stumble over my words. I take a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I can feel my face burning up. My blush must be so obvious right now. A few minutes ago I was really excited and confident but, now that I've actually gotten to this point, I'm a scared and nervous wreck. I examine the faces of my friends. A grin has taken over Ryan's face and his gaze flickers between Ant and I. Ant is staring at me waiting to hear what I have to say. A concerned frown plays on his lips. He must be worried that something is wrong. After all, I never answered his question about everything being okay. I take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds. Upon my exhale I speak quickly and quietly. "Willyoubemyboyfriend?"

Ant giggles and smiles at my awkwardness. "Care to repeat that? He requests. "I couldn't understand you."

My cheeks burn even more as they're completely taken over by blush. I don't know the exact shade but I can only imagine my face is a dark crimson. I take another deep breath and repeat myself slower, louder, and slightly calmer than before. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Ant's smile grows. He takes a few steps towards me closing the space between us. I'm taken by surprise when he suddenly leans forward and presses his lips to mine. After a moment of shock I kiss back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist drawing us closer to one another and deepening the kiss. Eventually, we break the kiss for air. Once I can breath steady again I ask, "So is that a yes or..?"

"That's a yes." Ant chuckles. "I would be honored to be your boyfriend." I smile and conect our lips in a short, sweet kiss.

"It's about time!" Ryan calls out from where he sat watching everything go down. I roll my eyes at him and Ant giggles once again.


	7. 7: Back To Coal Town

**A/N: Sorry these last two chapters are so short. Chapter 8 will be out sometime tonight and it will be longer.**

**Ant's POV**

It has been an hour or two since Jordan and I had our moment. Now we are officially boyfriends. It makes me smile every time I think of it.

Ryan, Jordan, and I are currently traversing the forest floor. We decided we've had enough of the jungle and are heading back to Coal Town. We are hoping to find more of my memories there. By the time we reach the edge of the jungle the town is within our sights. Ryan and Jordan are a few blocks ahead of me as they are nearly at the edge of the town and I am lagging behind just barely out of the jungle. I jog to catch up to them. Once I do I walk next to Jordan. I grasp his hand in mine intertwining our fingers. "Can we slow down a little?" I ask quietly. "I'm still tired from earlier."

"Yeah. Sorry." Jordan slows his pace. "Ryan!" He calls to our friend in front of us. Said friend pauses and looks back at us. "Slow down some." Jordan tells him. Ryan waits for us to catch up to him. Once we do the three of us walk into town. Jordan and I walk hand and hand while Ryan walks next to us.

"Something wrong?" My batman dressed friend asks.

"Just tired." I explain.

"Alright." He accepts my answer.

"Woah!" I suddenly trip over my own feet. I would have face planted into the ground if Jordan didn't catch me.

"You okay," my friend- no, my _boyfriend_\- asks.

"Yeah." I reply shakily. It's not that I was scared of falling or anything. I was just surprised and a little shaken up. Alot has happened recently. Too much has happened recently. I don't know what to expect next. My little stumble just got the better of me.

"Let's go to that house we stayed in before," Ryan suggests. "There we can all get some much needed rest."

"Okay." I agree. I'm too tired to complain.

We carry on walking through the town making our way to the house we stayed in with our other friends a few days ago. (Adam, Aden' and Eden's old house. The one they lived in before the squids attacked Coal Town.) We reach the house around dusk. It got late quick. I must have been asleep for most of the morning. Jordan, Ryan, and I enter the house and immediately head for the guest rooms. Ryan gets his own room while Jordan and I decide to share one. Jordan and I climb into the room's only bed. We cuddle together and I fall asleep with my head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. That night my dreams are haunted by memories.


	8. 8: Dreams and Cuddles

**Ant's POV**

_I stand at the door to Aden's house. The door is open. Standing in the opening is Aden' mother. I'm talking to her._

"_Can Aden come out and play?" I ask._

"_Of course, sweetie," she replies. "Let me go get him."_

"_Thank you, Mrs. Dahlberg."_

"_I thought I told you to call me Erin." She smiles._

"_Okay!" I grin._

_She disappears into the house. She returns a few moments later with Aden trailing behind her. Aden grins when he sees me and runs up to me. He tackles me in a hug. We would have toppled off the porch if I hadn't been able to catch myself before we did. He releases me from his bear hug and immediately starts pulling me down the front steps._

"_Come on! Let's go!" He exclaims eagerly. _

"_Be careful boys!" His mother calls after us. Aden just rolls his eyes and continues pulling me away from his home._

"_We will, Miss Erin!" I call to her as we take off running down the road._

_My view changes drastically. I can now only see the surface of a water source. The water is shallow. Maybe it's a river or a creek of some kind. I can hear voices but I can't see them and I have no idea what direction they're coming from._

"_Look at that!" One of the voices exclaim. I recognize the voice to be that of Aden._

"_Woah! What is it?" I hear my own voice say._

_There's a splash and the water surface ripples. Something gleams brightly under its surface._

_I stand at the base of Deadman's Cliff with Sky, Aden, Eden, and two others I don't recognize. One of is a girl with blue and pink dyed hair. The other is a boy in a grey and red checkered jacket._

"_What are we waiting for?" The girl asks. "Let's go in." She walks toward a large hole in the base of the cliff. Wood planks and fences surround the hole. Most of them appear to be breaking and falling down. There's a sign that reads 'Danger! Keep out!'. It must be some sort of abandoned mineshaft._

"_I don't think this is a good idea," I say._

"_What? Are you scared?" The girl turns to me. Her hands are on her hips and there's a challenging glare in her eyes._

"_No. I just don't think it's a good idea." I defend myself. "Someone might get hurt."_

"_You're just a big scaredy cat." She scoffs._

"_I am not!"_

"_Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" She taunts. "Ant's a big scaredy cat!"_

"_NO, I'M NOT!" I scream at her._

"_Then prove it." She demands._

"_Fine! I will!" I push past her and approach the abandoned mineshaft._

"_You don't have to do Ant." Aden cautions me. I ignore him. I climb through the mess of wooden planks and fences and enter into the eerie cave._

I wake up slowly. I blink my eyes several times as I adjust to the surrounding darkness of the room. That's funny. This feels different than normal. There's this warmth surrounding. Once my eyes have adjusted to the darkness I gaze upward toward the head of the bed. My confused gaze is met by the loving gaze of two bright blue eyes. I smile realizing whose eyes they are and remembering the events that occurred yesterday.

"Good morning," Jordan greets kissing my forehead gently.

"Mornin'," I mumble back. All I want to do is go back to sleep snuggled up against my boyfriend.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks.

"Better than yesterday." I reply. "I didn't wake up with a headache this time."

"That's good. Did you remember anything else?"

"Yeah but it's like the memories.. They're incomplete and I don't know where to start looking to complete them."

"We could go around town and ask people. Maybe we can find that lady we ran into when we first got here with Sky and the others."

"Yeah." I agree. I close my eyes and cuddle closer to Jordan.

He chuckles. "If we're going to do that you have to get up."

"I don't wanna." I whine.

Jordan chuckles again. "But you have to. We only have a few days to find the rest of your memory."

"But Jordan!" I whine again. Jordan sighs and climbs out of the bed leaving me cold under the thin covers. I whine incoherently and pull the blankets closer around me. I hear Jordan walk somewhere. I don't know where and I don't really care where. That is until I hear a 'swish' and suddenly blinding sunlight pours into the room from a window. I groan covering my head with the blankets. Jordan pulls the blankets off of me."Why!?" I whine. I cover my face with my hands trying to defending my eyes from the light. I roll over so that my back is to the window. "Oof." I rolled over too far and crashed into the hardwood floor.

"Oh my Notch! Are you alright!?" Jordan freaks out and is at my side immediately.

"I'm fine." I reply as he helps me off the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jordan. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know. It's not your fault." I reassure him.


	9. 9: Demigod Troubles

**A/N: Sorry updates take so long. I have a lot going on at the moment between school and life in general. This story will most likely be ending in a few chapters. Then I can start the next book. I already have 27 chapters typed for it so updates won't take as long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs. (I have totally been forgetting to write this. Opps. XP)**

* * *

**derp123123: Thanks for all the presents. :D You deserve some back! And Sparkant is an amazing ship! That's why it must happen in my story! XD *gives 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 presents and virtual muffins***

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The trio of friends sit at the kitchen table peacefully eating breakfast. Sparklez and Antvenom sit next to each other on one side of the table while Ryan sits across from them on the other side of the table. They're eating a somewhat typically breakfast consisting of eggs and bread.

"How long do we have 'til we meet everyone back here?" Ryan asks.

"Urg!" Ant groans and slumps down in his chair. "I forgot we have a time limit. All I wanna do is sleep!"

Sparklez laughs. "Well, the sooner we find the rest of your memories, the sooner you can spend all your time sleeping all day." He then looks to Ryan. "We have seven days left."

"It's only been three days?" Ant questions. "I thought we've been at this for longer."

"Well, you have passed out about fifty times." Ryan teases.

"It's not my fault!" Ant groans. "We have plenty of time left," Ant reasons. "And it's my memory we're after. I should be able to decode what we do and I don't want to do anything today!" He whines fidgeting madly in his seat like a child.

"Alright. Alright." Sparklez finally gives in to his distraught boyfriend. "We'll stay here for today."

"Yes!" Ant cheers.

"If we're not doing anything today can we at least figure out what we're doing tomorrow?" Ryan suggests.

"I don't see why not," Ant agrees. His two friends turn to him clearly expecting him to say more. "What?"Ant questions. Surely he hadn't done anything wrong.

"What are we doing tomorrow? As you said before it's your memory we're searching for?"

"I don't know." Ant admits. "The last few memories I recovered don't leave much to go on."

"Let's start with what you remember." Sparklez decides.

"Well, I remember that Aden is -or was- my best friend. We built the treehouse together but we never finished it. We promised to keep it a secret from our other friends. We were bored and decided to go parkouring in the jungle. It had just stopped raining. We got all the way to the tree by Deadman's Cliff. The tree Ryan almost fell off earlier. Aden was looking off the edge of the branch and almost fell in the process. I caught him. We decided to race back to the treehouse from started to race but the branch was wet and I slipped. I fell off the tree." Both Ryan and sparklez gasp at this. Ant continues on. "I landed at the edge of the cliff and blacked out. Later, I woke up in a hospital bed. Aden was there, in the room, waiting for me to wake up. When I finally did and I didn't have any memory of him. He was really happy to see me awake and I just asked him who he was. I really hurt him when I said that." Ant sighs at the thought. He may not remember much about the boy but, he feels bad for hurting him all the same. "Anyway, last night I remember some more but they're only bits and pieces. There's some kind of cave at the bottom of Deadman's Cliff.I was there with Eden, Aden, Sky, and some others. I don't remember their names. We were exploring the cave for some reason. I got in an argument with some girl because I didn't think going inside the cave was a good idea. I ended up getting mad and entered the cave first. The last thing I remember about the incident is Aden telling me I didn't have to. Then, I remember something about water. I could only see the water surface but I could hear Aden and I talking. Aden found something, there was a splash, the water rippled, and then it was over."

"Maybe someone in town can direct us to some plausible locations," Ryan directs the next portion of conversation.

"We could talk to someone in the town hall," Sparklez adds in.

"Works for me." Ant confirms the plan of action. "Now, I'm going back to bed." He gets up from the table and walks out of the room. Sparklez and Ryan watch him leave. Sparklez sighs once his boyfriend disappears from his sight. He crosses his arms on the table and lays his head on top of them.

"Something on your mind?" Ryan asks the demigod.

"I may not be around much longer." Sparklez mumbles.

"What do you mean?" Ryan keeps his voice calm although his friend's words sent of warning bells in his head.

"There's something I gotta do. I just don't know how it's going to end."

"What do you have to do?" The demigod remains silent. Ryan sighs. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that I'm worried about you and if you need anything I'm here." Ryan stands up from the table and starts to leave the room.

"Sorry." Sparklez lifts his head from where it was resting. Ryan stops in his movements and looks back at his troubled friend. "It's more of a personal matter. I don't want to drag you and Ant into it."

Ryan gives him a knowing look. "You plan on doing something that Herobrine won't like."

"Yes." Sparklez speaks truthfully. "And if he catches me, I may not be seeing you or Ant for a very long time."


	10. 10: Dusk

**A/N: Yay! This chapters slightly longer than the last few. Just so you know there is only about 3 or 4 chapters left of Lost And Found.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ocs**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Ant, Sparklez, and Ryan walk through Coal Town. The three boys are full of energy after yesterday's day of relaxation and are enthusiastic to continue their mission.

"That's it." Ant stops in his tracks and points to a small cobblestone building with a slanted wood roof.

"That's what?" Sparklez asks confused.

"The town hall." His boyfriend replies.

"How are you so sure?" Ryan asks skeptical of the seemingly ordinary building.

"No clue." Ant deadpans. Deciding he doesn't want to waste more time talking about, Ant leaves his two companions behind and enters the building in question.

"Let's go." Sparklez grabs the sleeve of Ryan's batsuit and drags him into the supposed town hall.

Upon entering the building it is revealed that it is indeed the town hall. The first room they enter is small and spacious. There are at least five doors along the walls of the room. Each door has a label stating where each one leads. In the center of the back wall placed between two doors is a small desk. A woman maybe in her mid-thirties sits at the desk. She smiles at the three boys when they walk in.

"Hello! Welcome to Coal Town's town hall! How may I help you?" She greets.

"Hi," Ant replies nervously. "I'm not really sure if you can help us. You see, I used to live here but I lost my memory. I am in the process of recovering it but I've reached a dead end. I was hoping someone here could point me in the right direction."

"I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm relatively new to Coal Town. However, I do know someone who maybe able to help. I'll go get her."

"Thank you so much." Ant breathes a sigh of relief.

"No problem sweetie." The lady gets up from the desk and disappears behind one of the many doors. She reappears several moments later with a girl in her early twenties trailing behind her. The new girl has bright green eyed and pink hair. She is dressed in blue jean shorts, a green tank top that matches her eyes, and pink flipflops that match her hair.

"You're Antvenom, aren't you?" The new girl asks inspecting said minecraftian.

"You know me!?" Ant asks in shock.

"Somewhat. You were friends with my sister. There's a small cafe across the street. We can go there to chat for a bit if you want."

"Yeah, sure." Ant replies. The girl leads the boys to the cafe. They each order a drink and settle down at one of the small tables inside the restaurant. Once their drinks are served conversation strikes up again.

"My name is Dusk." The girl introduces herself. "It's a weird name, I know, but there's nothin' I can do to change it."

"I'm Ant. Although you already knew that." Ant's friends laugh at his nervousness.

"I'm Sparklez. Ant's boyfriend." Sparklez states proudly.

"Yo, I'm Ryan." Ryan gives a small wave.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Dusk smiles kindly.

"Same to you." Ant smiles back.

"So, where would you like start?"

"You said i was friends with your sister."

"Yes. I remember she was always running off with you and some others."

"Did she have blue and pink hair?"

"Yes."

"Well that's one thing I remember about her. What's her name?"

"Dawn."

"You don't mean…" Ryan shares a look with Sparklez.

"What?" Ant demands.

"Sky's ex-girlfriend." Sparklez informs.

"Really?"

"Yes. She dated him for a while. About three or four years ago she came home saying she broke up with him because he was growing obsessed with defeating the squids and didn't pay any attention to her. Honestly though, I really don't care."

"Why not?" Ant questions.

"Dawn and I don't get along."

"Then why are you helping me if I used to be one of her friends."

"Because you have nothing to do with our quarrel. And I thought this was about you and your memories, not my relationship problems."

"Right, sorry." Ant agrees. "Do you know of any water sources nearby?"

"Depends. What's the water look like?"

"Shallow. Clear. Calm. I was there with my friend, Aden. We found something in it."

"By the sounds of it, you're looking for Hollow Creek. It used to be a river but it's dried up massively. It's around Border Town. It runs from there into the jungle and past Deadman's Cliff. But, as I said, it's mostly dried up." She stops talking for a minute trying to recall any other useful information. "Oh! That's another thing! You may want to check out Border Town. I know you and your friends to travel between Border Town and Coal Town quite frequently. I also know where your old house is but I doubt going there will help much."

"Why not?" Ryan interrupts. "It's his old home." Ryan tries to defend his friend. Although what exactly he's defending for him he doesn't know. "He must have some memories there. Even if they're just with his family."

"How many memories can he possible have of his home if he was never there." Dusk retaliates.

"What?" Ryan is taken aback.

"My family and I don't get along." Ant explains.

"Why don't you?" Ryan continues his endless array of questions.

Ant sighs. "They thought and still think that the stuff I do is dangerous."

"You mean parkour and hunger games?"

"Yeah. They don't want me having anything to do with that kind of stuff. They blame my friends for getting me involved with it. They would rather I have no friends and spend my time locked in my room."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, Dusk, would you mind telling me what it looks like? It may not do much for me but it's worth knowing."

"No problem." Dusk complies. "It's a large birch wood house with spruce accents. It's located at the edge of town on top of a hill." Ant laughs. "What!?" Dusk gets defensive. "You asked for a description!"

"I know. I know. Sorry for laughing." Ant quickly recovers from his laughing fit. "It's just, the house you're describing, my friends and I have been staying there for almost two weeks."

"Oh." She laughs. "I guess that doesn't help you then."

"No, it doesn't."

"Is there anything else you remember that I can help you with?"

"There's a cave at the base of Deadman's Cliff. It looked like an old mineshaft. It was boarded up and had a keep out sign on it."

"The Lost CIty…" Dusk mutters in awe.

"The lost what?" Sparklez questions.

"The Lost City." She reiterates. "It's an old legend almost everyone in town has heard of. It is believed that the jungle outside of town used to be a huge plains biome and in that plains biome there was a kingdom. It's said that back then Deadman's Cliff was a mountain. On top of which rested a grand castle surrounded by a massive city."

"If there was a kingdom there, where is it now?" Ryan interrupts with a loud demand.

"There's a reason it's called a legend!" Dusk shouts back.

"It is believed that the castle fell and the city was abandoned. The collapse of the castle is supposedly what formed Deadman's Cliff." Ant adds in before a fight can start.

"I thought you didn't know anything about it!" Dusk exclaims.

"I didn't. But you started explaining it and I remembered hearing it from someone before." Ant thinks for a minute. "I believe it was Aden's mom that told me." He shrugs. "Either way I still don't know what the cave is or what it has to do with the Lost City."

"It's is that if you follow the right path through the cave you will find what remains of the Lost City. Many believe that the cave is haunted by the spirits of those that lived in the kingdom and perished with it. But, they're just rumors." Dusk shrugs. "Whether you chose to believe them is your choice. Personally, I don't."

"Have you ever been to the cave to see if they were real or not?" Sparklez asks in astonishment at the thought of the ancient kingdom.

"No."

"Then how do you know if the rumors are true or not?" Ryan counters.

"I don't." Dusk states sternly. "I just chose not to believe in fairy tales."

"Can we go to the cave?" Sparklez asks stopping another possible argument.

"It's forbidden." She deadpans and crosses her arms. "All of Deadman's Cliff is forbidden."

"You seriously think that's going to stop him?" Ant asks with a humorous smile.

"No!" Dusk snaps. " And it certainly didn't stop you and your friends either! Besides, there's no cave left anyway!"

"What!?" Antvenom and his friends are taken by surprise.

"It collapsed."

"How?"

"I don't know. No one does. Except for you and whoever else was with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh." Dusk mocks sarcastically.

"Is there an easy way to the bottom of Deadman's Cliff?" Ant is undeterred by her sarcasm.

Dusk sighs in defeat. "You have to follow Hollow Creek."

"Thanks for the help." Ant stands up from the table and walks out of the cafe. His two friends rush to follow after him.

"Are we really going there?" Ryan asks his amnesiac friend as they walk through Coal Town.

"Yes." Ant replies calmly.

"I can teleport us to Border Town." Sparklez suggests. "It'll be a lot faster than walking."

"Okay." Ant glances at the sky easily spotting the moon rising from the horizon. "It's too late to do anything now. Let's stay here tonight and go to Border Town tomorrow."


	11. 11: Border Town

**A/N: There will be at least one other chapter posted tonight.**

* * *

**derp123123: Yay! Perfect timing! Glad you're feeling better! Thanks for the pillows! :) I find it funny that you gave me fluffy pillows because I got two for my birthday a couple weeks ago. *gives 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 virtual muffins***

* * *

**Sparklez's POV**

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yes!" My two friends really.

"Alrighty then. Here we go." I teleport the three of us from Ant's old house in Coal Town to a forest outside of border Town. I close my eyes as I feel the sickening sensation of teleportation but pay no mind to it. As I have teleported many time before, the sick feeling that comes as a side effect no longer bothers me. I open my eyes to sunlight shimmering through the bright green leaves of oak trees. I laugh upon spotting my friends in the forest of trees. I may be used to teleporting, my friends, however, are not. I can't help but laugh as they stumble around from the dizzy/nauseous feeling. "Sorry," I manage to say through my laugh. "I forget to warn you about the side effects."

"Yeah. Thank you for that, Jordan." Ryan mutters sarcastically.

"I said I'm sorry." I say innocently.

"Yeah, whatever." Ryan snaps. "Why the fuck are we in a forest anyway? I thought we were going to Border Town."

"We're right outside of Border Town!" I snap back. "Unless you'd rather I teleport us to the middle of town and you can look like a stumbling idiot!"

"Hey! Both of you calm down!" Ant intervenes. "Let's get to the town and we can figure out what to do from there."

"Fine." Ryan turns away from me and storms of in the direction of civilization.

Ant sighs as he watches our friend walk away. He then turns his attention to me. He gives me a sad smile and hugs me. I return the hug. "He didn't mean it." Ant whispers. " I think he's just stressed over something."

"I know." I sigh. I plant a small kiss on his lips before breaking our embrace. "Let's just go."

"Alright." Ant and I walk hand in hand as we follow behind -far behind, I might add- Ryan.

"What do you want to do, Ant?" Ryan asks much less angrily as we enter the prosperous town.

"Can we walk around for a bit? See if I remember being here?"

"Lead the way."

We wander around town for a few aways. Ant tries to ease the tension between Ryan and I by cracking jokes and lightening the mood. It works. By the time mid-afternoon rolls around the three of us are laughing and having fun like friends should. Ant isn't paying attention to where he is walking as he laughs at something Ryan said. He crashes into someone and they both go toppling to the ground. Ant quickly picks himself up and offers his a hand to help the other person up. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"'S okay." The man accepts Ant's hand and Ant pulls him to his feet. The man is a brunette with brown eyed that are covered by thick framed glasses. He wears jeans and a red and grey checkered hoodie similar to Mitch's.

"Tyler?" Ant asks voice thick with confusion.

"Hey Antvenom!" The man greets. "I didn't know you got your memory back."

"I don't." Ant deadpans. "At least not all of it."

"Oh." The man, Tyler shifts his weight from foot to foot nervously. "I could help you if you what… I mean… I don't know if…"

"You don't have to if you don't what to." Ant assures him. "But any help you can provide would be great."

"Yeah, sure. Follow me to my house and we can talk there." Tyler turns to Ryan and I. "Hi. Um.. I'm Tyler or MunchingBrotato."

"I'm Sparklez or Jordan." I introduce myself.

"Ryan," is all my Batman clad friend says.

As Tyler leads us to his house he points out various locations in the large town and tells of some of the adventures he had with Ant and their friends. Ant adds in on the commentary every now and then when he remembers something.

"I remember.. something about a burrito and an old lady. Janet, I think her name is." Ant's eyebrows are knit together in slight confusion and concentration.

Tyler laughs. "Yeah. MunchingBurrito and Janet are characters that I made up."

"Can you do a demonstration?" Ryan asks out of curiosity.

"I am MunchingBurrito now!" Tyler rolls his rs and takes on a fake spanish accent. We all laugh at his voice.

"What the fuck!? That's awesome!" Ryan laughs. "If that's MunchingBurrito then what's Janet?"

"I'd rather not do my Janet voice right now." Tyler stops walking. "This is my place." He indicates to a plain two story wood and cobblestone house. He leads the way inside and closes the door behind us. The house is small, simple, and clean. Sort of. Boxes line the walls of many of the rooms. Tyler leads the way to his kitchen and we all take a seat at his table.

"Did you just move in?" I ask.

"No, actually I'm working on moving out." He replies.

"Why?"

"Time for a change. I've lived here for most of my life. Plus Kyle and I can't afford the rent."

"Kyle?"

"My roommate."

"This is where Sky first started wearing his sunglasses." Ant states randomly. We all stare at him in surprise.

Tyler is the first to look away. "Yeah it is." He smiles sadly. "You, Adam, Aden, Eden, and Dawn were all spending the night here when it happened. I had stayed behind while the rest of you went for a walk around Border Town. Adam ended up coming back early. He was upset. I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me. He locked himself in one of the rooms upstairs. The rest of you came back a few minutes later. Eden went up to talk to Adam. A while later, when they came back down, Adam had sunglasses covering his eyes but he seemed happier."

"Why would he want to hide them?" Ryan asks.

"He was bullied," Ant replies.

"We all were," Tyler adds in.

"Bullied by who?" I ask.

"Mike and his gang." Ant mutters. "I.. I think I remember that day." He speaks louder. "We were just walking around town having fun. Eden had gone to the market for something. She wouldn't tell us what but we let her go anyway. Sky had pulled a prank on Aden and was teasing him about it. Aden said it wasn't funny and that Sky scared him half to death. I was being a smartass and asked what happened if you were scared half to death twice. We were all talking about that when Aden accidentally walked straight into someone. It happened to be Mike and one of his friends. Mike threatened Aden and Sky stood up for him. So, Mike started making fun of him instead. Dawn ended up asking him why he always made fun of Sky's eyed. Sky got upset and ran off. We searched all over town for him but we couldn't find him so, we came back here. Eden returned a few minutes after us."

**A/N: The story Ant and Tyler told about Sky and the bullies is a oneshot in Buried Secrets. If you'd like to read it, it is the one called 'Sunglasses'.**


	12. 12: The Amulets

**A/N: The next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Antvenom's POV**

"Here we are." Tyler leads Ryan, Jordan, and I to Hollow Creek. "I don't know where you and Aden found the amulets but this is where we met when we went to the Lost…" Tyler's voice fades to the background as the crystal clear water captivates my attention.

"_Look at that!" Aden exclaims pointing at something in the shallow water of the creek. I look where he's pointing. In the water something purple and gold shimmers in the afternoon sunlight._

"_Woah! What is it?" I ask amazed by my friends discovery. Aden jumps into the creek to get a closer look at the mysterious object. I quickly follow after him. Together we make a loud splash and a ripple effect in the water. Upon closer inspection of the object we find that there are actually two of them. There half buried in the sand of the creek bed. Aden and I dig them out and carefully lift our treasure from the water. Two amethyst crystals surrounded in gold shine brightly as they catch the sun's rays._

**Third Person POV**

"Here we are." Tyler leads Ryan, Sparklez, and Antvenom to Hollow Creek. "I don't know where you and Aden found the amulets but this is where we met when we went to the Lost City. If you follow back in the direction of Coal Town you will eventually get to…" Tyler trails off upon realizing that Antvenom's attention is captured by the creek. "Ant? You okay?" The young man's concern draws Sparklez's and Ryan's attention to their unresponsive friend.

"He'll be fine." Sparklez states calmly not thinking anything of it.

"Does this happen often?"

"As of late, yes. It happens every time he remembers something." Ryan explains.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"Yes." Sparklez laments firmly.

"How are you so positive?"

"He isn't screaming."

"WHAT!?"

"The first few times he remembered something he screamed in pain as if it hurt him physically. He was always fine afterwards but it was still worrying. But with the last few memories he's recovered he just seems to space out or remember them in his sleep."

"It was right here." Ant's voice surprises the other three.

"What was here?" Sparklez asks.

"The amulets. We found them right there." The amnesiac teen points to a seemingly random spot in the creek.

"I have to go.." Tyler states awkwardly after a few moments of silence. "I have to finish packing my stuff. If you follow the river back toward Coal Town you will end up at the base of Deadman's Cliff where what remains of the cave to the Lost City lies. I wish you the best of luck recovering your memories, Antvenom."

"Thank you." Ant sends him a grateful smile.

"Well, I'll see ya around, I guess." Tyler turns around and starts the trek back to his house.

"Shall we get going as well?" Ant asks his two friends.

"Lead the way, Amnesia Boy." Ryan grins. Ant rolls his eyes and takes off following the creek. Approximately a day and a half passes before the three boys reach Deadman's Cliff.

**Antvenom's POV**

"And here we are! Finally!" Ryan exclaims as we approach the large cliff face. I gazed up the cliff. It towers about fifty blocks above us. It is steep with multiple sharp ledges sticking out of the cliff face. At the base of the cliff is a collapsed cave, just like everyone said. The entrance to the cave is still noticeable but it is now blocked by many large boulders. Bits of wood and other pieces of debris stick out of the rocky rubble. I approve the crumbled cavern in curiosity. Maybe there's a way to get behind the rubble. Maybe there's another way inside the cave. There has to be a way to get to the Lost City. I have to remember what happened here. I place my hand on one of the large boulders and I am immediately consumed by visions.

_I stand at the base of Deadman's Cliff with Sky, Aden, Eden, Dawn, and Tyler._

"_What are we waiting for?" Dawn asks. "Let's go in." She walks toward a large hole in the base of the cliff. Wood planks and fences surround the hole. Most of them appear to be breaking and falling down. There's a sign that reads 'Danger! Keep out!'. It must be some sort of abandoned mineshaft._

"_I don't think this is a good idea," I say._

"_What? Are you scared?" Dawn turns to me. Her hands are on her hips and there's a challenging glare in her eyes._

"_No. I just don't think it's a good idea." I defend myself. "Someone might get hurt."_

"_You're just a big scaredy cat." She scoffs._

"_I am not!"_

"_Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" She taunts. "Ant's a big scaredy cat!"_

"_NO, I'M NOT!" I scream at her._

"_Then prove it." She demands._

"_Fine! I will!" I push past her and approach the abandoned mineshaft._

"_You don't have to do Ant." Aden cautions me. I ignore him. I climb through the mess of wooden planks and fences and enter into the eerie cave. Nothing happens. I walk deeper into the cave. The only sound is that of my own footsteps and those of my friends following behind me. The soft pitter patter echoes eerily off the walls of the cave._

"_This place is creepy." Eden mutters. Her voice is quiet but it's still carried throughout the cavern. Suddenly I hear a yelp and a thud. I spin around frantically searching the darkness for the source of the noise._

"_Is everyone alright?" I ask._

"_I just tripped," Aden replies._

"_Someone light a torch," I order. Without warning a bright light pierces the darkness. I shield my eyes from the harsh light as they adjust to the brightness of my surroundings. Once my eyes adjust, I unshield them. I see Sky holding a lit torch and Aden attempting to stand up. "You alright?" I ask._

"_I twisted my ankle."_

_I crouch next to him. "Hop on."_

"_But-"_

"_Just do it." I interrupt. He does as I say and climbs on my back. His arms hang loosely around my neck and his legs are on either side of me. I hold onto his legs keeping him firmly on my back as I stand up and push deeper into the cave._

_A while later we are assaulted by bats. Their shrill squeal fills the cold air of the cave as the swoop out from nowhere and fly amongst our heads. I almost drop Aden trying to defend us both from them. I am nearly deafened when Dawn and Eden scream and Adam and Tyler let out girly shrieks._

_The six of us run through the dark, cold cavern as we search for the exit. Eden, Dawn, Sky, and Tyler have disappeared in front of me. They took off ahead of me while I stayed behind with Aden. He is slower than the rest of us because of his injury. I glance behind us to see a large group of ghostly beings giving chase. They're slowly gaining on us. We need to move faster. I glance beside me and barely make out the form of Aden limping as he runs. His ankle must be bothering him. I grab his hand and force myself to pick up the pace dragging Aden along with me. We are both tired and short of breath but we must get out of here. I feel a strange warmth on top of my chest. I see a soft glow coming from the same location. I don't look down for fear of tripping over my own feet but, somehow, I know it's the amulet I wear. I just barely catch a glimpse of light out of the corner of my eye. Aden's amulet is doing the same thing as mine. The glow gets brighter and the ground starts to tremble. Aden and I stumble but don't fall as we continue running. I hear things falling behind me and feel bursts of wind against my back. I take a chance and glance behind me again. I see the ghostly beings are falling behind as their hindered by the cave ceiling collapsing on top of them. I face forward and try to run faster as I realize that if we don't hurry we'll have the same fate. Finally, I see the exit a few blocks ahead of us. I push Aden in front of me making him exit the cave first. I follow close behind him. Within seconds the cave collapses behind us sealing the ghostly beings and the Lost City inside._


	13. 13: Return

**A/N: This is the last official chapter. The epilogue will be out soon. Along with the first two chapters of the sequel to this titled 'My Last Hope'.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Antvenom's POV**

Sparklez, Ryan, and I wait in the house in Coal Town. Our other friends should be returning any minute now. Just then Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Bodil, and Quinten walk in.

"Hey doods," Mitch greets with a large grin.

"Hey guys!" Ryan grins back. "How was Craft City?"

"Good. The news of the war went over pretty well. We didn't tell them about Jason though. We didn't want to cause a panic. How'd everything here go?"

"Good." I reply simply.

"Did you remember anything?" Jerome asks.

"Yeah. I don't remember everything. But I remember a lot and that's enough for me."

"Do you know why this place was familiar to you?" Quinten questions.

"Actually, I used to live in this very house. Aden was my best friend. I grew up with him, Eden, Sky, Dawn, and Tyler."

"Tyler?"

"Tyler the MunchingBrotato. He lives in Border Town."

"Cool."

Our conversation carries on for a while. We talk about anything from my recovered memories to random things that happened in Craft City. We are all seated together in random spots around the living room. We all laugh when Mitch jokingly sits in Jerome's lap. Later on, a joyful debate over Hunger Games servers is interrupted by Ian when Jordan sits next to me on the couch with his head on my shoulder.

"Sparkant confirmed?" The slightly derpy man asks. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Ryan smiles at Jordan and I reassuringly.

Jordan grins. "You tell me?"

He then turns to me and connects our lips in passionate kiss. I smile into the kiss as I hear my friends cheering. We pull away after a few moments. Jordan returns to his previous position with his head resting on my shoulder. I wrap an arm around him holding him closer to me. Our conversation carries on like normal after that. It's almost like nothing has changed. Our friends still treat us the same way they always have and I can't be happier. Although we can definitely count on our friends teasing us about our relationship in the future. The very near future.

An hour or so later Sky, Seto, Jason, Eden, and Aden return to the house along with three others; Tyler, a pink haired man, and a blonde man. As soon as I see Aden walk through the door I tackle him in a hug. "I'm sorry I forgot you," I whisper to him. "It's hard to believe that someone could forget their best friend but somehow I did and for that, I'm truly sorry. Aden, can you forgive me?'

Aden returns the hug. "Of course. You know it's also hard to believe that someone can't forgive their best friend."

"Thank you." I smile wholeheartedly and break our hug.

"What did I miss?" Sky asks confused.

"Well… I didn't bring it up before because it was a touchy subject but a few years back I lost my memory." I explain. "Coal Town seemed familiar to me so, the others went to Craft City while Jordan, Ryan, and I stayed here. And I recovered a good portion of my memory."

"Hey! You're leaving something out!" Quentin exclaims.

"What?" It takes me a moment to realize what he's talking about. "Oh." I grin. "Sparkant is real."

"What!? No way!" Sky exclaims happily. Seto and Jason grin at Jordan and I.

"What's Sparkant?" Eden asks.

"Basically it means Jordan and I are dating." I explain to her.

"Cool." She smiles as well.

We talk and goof around for what seems like hours. During that time Sky introduces Tyler, the pink haired man -Kyle-, and the blonde man -Brice- to everyone. It gets late and everyone heads off to bed. As I drift off to sleep cuddled into Jordan's chest I can't help but wonder what is bothering both him and Ryan.

I find out the next morning. All of us have once again gathered in the living room after eating breakfast. The room is strangely quiet. The only sound being the small whispers of private conversations. Finally, Jordan breaks the ice. "There's something you all need to know. I have to go do something and I don't know when I'll be back."

"What!?" Nearly everyone exclaims.

"Jordan, what are you talking about?" I ask quietly. He doesn't answer me. Instead he stares at the ground sadly.

"Jordan." Ryan demands. I don't think I've ever heard him this serious. "You should tell them what's going on. All of it. If not for your friends then do it for Ant."

"I…" He sighs heavily. "Have you all heard of Herobrine?" There are several nods and 'yes's. "Well, um… He… He's my dad." A few gasps are heard throughout the room but he keeps going anyways. "At one of his bases, there's this girl that I met. We've become friends and I want to help her escape from that place. But helping her means upsetting my father. I don't know how he'll react or what he'll do but I probably won't be around for a while."

Is this what he and Ryan have been stressing over. Why didn't they tell me? I would have understood. I feel tears building up in my eyes but I absolutely refuse to let them fall. "When do you leave?"

"Soon."


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It has been two weeks since CaptainSparklez left to help his friend. No one has heard from his over the course of those two weeks. Not even his boyfriend, Antvenom. Since CaptainSparklez left, Antvenom has been staying in Jerry's Tree awaiting his return. The poor boy hasn't left the giant treehouse once.

"Hey Ant! You still here?" The boy's friend Ryan calls out as he searches for said boy. Eventually, Ryan finds him alone in a dark room. The boy sits on a messy, unmade bed with his face buried in his knees."Ant, you can't stay here like this." The boy ignores him. Ryan sighs and sits next to him on the bed. "You can't stay like this forever, Taylor. It's not healthy." Still no response. "Jordan wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I miss him." The boy croaks.

"I know. I miss him too. But you can't do this to yourself. I won't let you. You can't just live like this while you wait for him to return."

"Then what do I do?"

"We can start by getting you some fresh air." Ryan stands up, grabs the boy's arm and gently but firmly pulls him off the bed. "Come on. On your feet. Let's go do something outside."

"Can we play Hunger Games?"

"What have you done!?" A man snarls, glowing white eyes full of rage.

"I did what I had to." CaptainSparklez states determinedly.

"From now on you're confined to this base!"

"You can't keep me here."

"If you leave this place, the next time you see those 'friends' of yours they'll be corpses!"

CaptainSparklez stands outside of a stone brick and obsidian structure. The iron doors of the building swing open and the white-eyed man emerges. "Sparklez!" The man yells in rage. "What did I just tell you about coming out here!?"

"I'm sorry father." The younger man mumbles as if frightened and ashamed. "I did not mean to upset you."

"Let's go!" The man drags him back inside.

The white-eyed man keeps a tight, bruising grip on CaptainSparklez's arm as he drags the younger man through a maze of hallways. Finally, they stop in front of what looks like a jail cell. Inside the cell is a small girl with bright blue eyes and orange fur. The man unlocks the cell and shoves CaptainSparklez inside.

**A/N: There is a sequel to this. It will be up shortly. It is called 'My Last Hope (Truth Series 4)'.**


End file.
